fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanoid
|-| Roxanoid = Description He is a Baku Sky Raider and has large red wings, with two claws on both wings. He has a Dragonoid-like head, which makes it easy to grab his opponents with his mouth. His tail is fairly long with great whipping rates. He can fire a blast off his tail, if his opponent isn't close. He is red, with yellow lines and orange eyes. He was found by Nintendocan being buried by a sandstorm in the desert while in Ball Form. Nintendocan took care of him and it was revealed that he got severly injured during a flight contest when another Bakugan cheated. He's been with Nintendocan ever since then. '' Abilities *'''Rocky Flame - Roxanoid fires an attack that is mixed with rocks and fire *'Comet Drop - Roxanoid turns into a fireball' *'Rocky Charge - Roxanoid charges into his opponent, encased in flames and rocks' *'Rocky Comet - Roxanoid falls down as a rocky fireball' *'Burn Core Destruction - Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what' |-| Burnfire = }} Description ''Roxanoid's evolved form. He is still a Baku Sky Raider '' Abilities *'Burning Flare- Burnfire Roxanoid releases a flare of burning flames' *'Suited Flames- Burnfire Roxanoid gets encased in flames' *'Retailed Flames- Burnfire Roxanoid absorbs all the flames and they form a tail' *'Tail En-Crusher- Burnfire Roxanoid slams his tail onto his opponent' |-| Flameblaze = }} Description '''''Evolved form of Burnfire Roxanoid. One of the most defensive Bakugan known. Abilities *'Magma Eruption! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid releases a beam of chunky rocks that have been melted a bit, at his opponent )' |-| Magmaburn = }} Description Abilities *'Burncore Destruction - Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what' *'Ruby Crisp Magmash- Magmaburn Roxanoid releases a blazing, ruby-red, magma blast towards his opponent' *'Magma-burst- Magmaburn Roxanoid roundhouse kicks, releasing magma from his kick' *'Burnstop- Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air and lands on the opponent with a burst of heat' *'Rugma Ace- Magmaburn Roxanoid drops his leg against the opponent's head; ruby magma erupts upon impact' *'Magtonic Speedemon- Magmaburn Roxanoid turns to a ruby-red, swirling ball that speeds up after fully heated' *'Twirling Leglection- Magmaburn Roxanoid spins on his head and reflects an incoming long ranged attack with his legs' *'Twirling Flameball- Magmaburn Roxanoid spins on his head and releases a fireball with his legs' Ultimate Ability *'Burncore Destructor - Burncore Destruction Magmaburn Roxanoid creates a beam that causes the ground to explode with heated magma-like eletricity' Sacred Ability *'Hop-squash Comet- Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air while holding his opponent. Roxanoid holds his opponent's legs, while his legs pin the opponent's arms together. Roxanoid's feet are laid on the ground as he pushes himself to jump. Roxanoid jumps a tremendous high, in-which he falls like a comet with the opponent flaming up' |-| Flareburst = }} Description Roxanoid's sacred evolution. He now has sharp claws on his "hands". His feet are soled with metallic armor. He also has some metallic armor on his midsection, arms, and back. Two cannon like figures rest near his neck and he still has his blue glowing crest on his upper midsection. Although being known as a jumper, Roxanoid's back piece of armor leaves two opening capable of making two fiery wings. Abilities *'Shooting Flare- Flareburst Roxanoid shoots at the opponent with a blinding aura and hits the opponent with a kick' *'Flaron- Two fiery wings come out of Flarebust Roxanoid's back piece' *'Reign of Flare- Flareburst Roxanoid shoots a small fireball from each palm into the sky; small flares rain around the area' *'Cannonfire Trap- Flareburst Roxanoid releases a flare of fire from both his cannons, that hit and encase the opponent in flames' *'Raging Flames- Flareburst Roxanoid's crest releases an intense beam of blue flames' *'Detonator- Flareburst Roxanoid's crest releases a blue flare at the opponent, that explodes upon impact' Ultimate Ability *''' Sacred Ability *'Hop-squash Comet- Flareburst Roxanoid jumps into the air while holding his opponent. Roxanoid holds his opponent's legs, while his legs pin the opponent's arms together. Roxanoid's feet are laid on the ground as he pushes himself to jump. Roxanoid jumps a tremendous high, in-which he falls like a comet with the opponent flaming up' |-| Possessed = }} Description A fusion between Flameblaze Roxanoid and Ghostaloid fusion with massive amounts of power. Abilities Ultimate Ability Category:Wolf Story 2 Character Category:Nintendocan Category:Roxanoid Category:Wolf Story 3 Character Category:Burnfire Roxanoid Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Wolf Story 5 Character Category:Tournament Epilogue Character Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Humagons-Times Collide Character Category:Dark-Bright Corper Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Legends' Rage Character Category:Possessed Roxanoid Category:Ghostaloid Category:Male Bakugan